1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to inspection of downloadable contents for malicious code.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer viruses, worms, Trojans, rootkits, and spyware are examples of malicious codes that have plagued computer systems throughout the world. Although there are technical differences between each type of malicious code, malicious codes are also collectively referred to herein as “viruses.” Malicious codes have become so prevalent that experienced computer users have some form of antivirus in their computers. Antivirus products for scanning data for malicious codes are commercially available from several vendors, including Trend Micro, Inc.
Downloadable files are widely available on the Internet. While easy access to downloadable files has obvious advantages, it does not come without a price. More specifically, downloadable files may contain malicious codes. This situation is especially problematic with client computers that have no local antivirus.